


Royal Family

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: JJ is worried that his omega Georgi has grown distant, so he builds a nest in the hopes of bringing him back into his arms.





	Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Omegaverse Week 2018, Day 4: Nesting.

JJ looked at his final creation with the critical gaze of a man who had seen many a nest built. Four of his younger siblings were omegas and JJ had helped to furnish more of their resting spaces than he could count. This time, it had all been on him to make something his omega might like, though. He had used his king-sized bed the base, since it would already smell of him, carried over throw pillows and cushions from the couch to build soft borders at the edges of the bed, and then added several of his shirts to make his presence felt even more. In the middle laid his gym jacket which Georgi liked to wear in the mornings when he wandered into the kitchen to make coffee.

It wasn’t the norm for alphas to do this on their own, but JJ knew something was off with his mate. Not that Georgi was always an unfailing ray of sunshine; JJ had seen him angry, sad, and desperate before. That only made it weirder how quiet and withdrawn he’d been all week, though, and JJ didn’t like it at all. He wasn’t even really around anymore. Since Georgi worked for Yakov training novices now, he would usually drop by to watch JJ train in the afternoon and JJ enjoyed showing off for him and collecting praise until Yakov shooed Georgi out of the rink. Georgi hadn’t come to watch him for days. Georgi also liked to spend every free evening he had with JJ, happy to help with off-ice conditioning, cook for him, allowing JJ to drag him through St. Petersburg’s nightclubs, or even just hang out at home, watching movies or failing to watch movies because they had gotten distracted by each other instead. Instead, JJ had basically only seen Georgi at lunch in the Sports Champions Club’s cafeteria this week.

He wasn’t nervous, of course. JJ the King didn’t get nervous (that one time at the Grand Prix Final notwithstanding – exceptions proved the rule). Even if his last omega Isabella had also dumped him after about a year together, which was as long as Georgi and him had been bonded now, that didn’t mean anything, did it? There had to be a simple explanation and he was going to coax it out of Georgi tonight when he had him bundled up in the nest.

JJ still stood in the bedroom contemplating the newly outfitted bed when the doorbell rang. Despite his best intentions to stay cool, his heartbeat picked up the pace. Quickly, he rearranged the water bottles and snacks on the nightstand one last time before hurrying to the door.

Standing on the threshold, Georgi looked much like Makkachin had the day he escaped Victor during their day trip around the city and took a bath in Slavyanka River. His hair was hanging down in wet strands and he was drenched from the collar of his shirt down to his shoes.

JJ laughed at the sight.

“What happened to you?”

Georgi pursed his lips.

“The bus from the rink was cancelled, so I walked.”

“Bad luck today, huh?” JJ waved him in. “I didn’t notice the rain got so bad.”

“Can I take a shower?,” Georgi asked, kicking off his shoes.

“Sure.”

JJ waited for him to lean in for a kiss, but Georgi just strode past him with a blank look on his face. JJ swallowed – this was the first time he hadn’t even gotten a peck to say hello. Georgi probably just didn’t want to get him wet, though. That had to be it.

Since he doubted Georgi had any dry clothes to change into with him, JJ dug through his own wardrobe. Obviously, since he had the choice now, he grabbed a JJ-branded red shirt to go with the soft pants he had collected for him. It was nice to see his omega dressed up in something with his initials on it. It was like a slightly more civilised version of leaving bite marks all over (which JJ would admit to also doing).

When he opened the bathroom door, Georgi was already out of the shower, drying his hair in front of the mirror.

“Here,” JJ said, placing the clothes on the washing machine before he took the chance to inch towards him and put an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss on Georgi’s cheek. He liked it when all the smells Georgi collected during the day were washed away aside from his very own scent and the fresh, tangy fragrance off JJ’s sports body wash. “Hope the shirt still fits you,” he teased.

Georgi frowned at him and indignantly turned his head away. JJ laughed.

“Stop,” Georgi said, and it didn’t sound amused at all.

“Come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” JJ said, jostling his shoulder.

Over the last couple of months, Georgi had gained some weight which all seemed to go exclusively to his belly. Though JJ hadn’t really seen him eat anything that explained why he was piling on the pounds, some people just didn’t have the metabolism to go permanently off the competition diet after so many years and not pay for it. He actually thought it was kind of cute, as was Georgi blushing and saying with wounded determination that he’d get the weight off again before the year was over when JJ pointed it out, but it didn’t seem like Georgi was taking his comments in good faith tonight.

He watched Georgi pull on the pants and the shirt, which sat snugly over the small curve of his belly. JJ liked how at home he looked in old clothes and with his hair all in disarray, but he was a bit worried saying that would leave Georgi insulted, too. Instead, he took his hand.

“We need to talk,” Georgi blurted out, before JJ had a chance to open his own mouth.

‘Talk’ – now that was never anything good.

Maybe JJ the King did get nervous on occasion. His heart had somehow found its way down into his stomach.

“Wait,” he said, hastily, “I have to show you something first.”

He wouldn’t let Georgi break up with him without at least proving to him he was making an effort. Quickly, he dragged him down the hallway to the bedroom, where Georgi stopped in the door.

“A nest?” he asked.

“Yeah... I was thinking you were in a bad mood lately, right?” He gently jabbed him in the ribs, but realised the chummy route might not get him a win right now. Instead, he tugged Georgi closer. “I know you don’t really build them, but I was thinking... I don’t know. We can relax here.”

He suddenly felt a whole lot less sure about his plan than before. All the omegas he’d grown up with had been pretty into nesting, but Georgi had once told him that nesting just meant he would have to reassemble the whole apartment and wardrobe later and that was why he rarely bothered. Still, wouldn’t he instinctively enjoy curling up with his alpha in their own space? A little bit, at least? JJ would put all the stuff away by himself, too.

At the moment, Georgi was staring at the nest like the very sight of it threatened to overwhelm him.

“We can go to the living room... I mean, I can put the cushions back on the couch,” JJ said, confidence finally failing.

“No, no.” Georgi shook his head and stepped a little closer. “Oh... your jacket’s even in there.”

Leaning over, he picked up JJ’s gym jacket and balled it up in his hands, pressing it to his face.

Okay, well. JJ didn’t get that one because he was _right here_ , wasn’t he? If Georgi needed a boost of confidence or comfort or whatever he was looking for, he could have just hugged _him_ and not a piece of clothing. Still, that gesture looked a lot less like a break-up was in the cards than he’d feared.

“Thank you, Jean,” Georgi said, choked.

“Let’s sit down.”

JJ took hold of his elbow and urged him to climb past the cushions into the heart of the nest. The blanket was folded back and JJ spread it out over them before he put his arm around Georgi’s shoulders. Georgi was still holding the jacket, both hands tugging at the fabric.

“Hit me,” JJ said with the broadest grin he could muster.

Georgi looked at the wall.

“I was at the doctor this Monday.”

That was possibly the one thing JJ had wanted to hear even less than anything about a break-up.

“Is it anything serious?” he asked, smile growing lopsided.

Georgi’s eyes were starting to look a little glassy.

“I’m pregnant.”

JJ stared at him for a long moment. Georgi looked back, every muscle tight with anticipation. Finally, JJ could feel his whole brain reboot and without warning, he jumped at Georgi, tearing him down into the pillows, taking care only not to land on his stomach.

“Oh my God! We’re having a child?”

“I... yes,” Georgi stammered.

“That’s amazing!”

Laughing, JJ kissed his face, over and over again, until he noticed that his lips were wet and had a distinctly salty taste on them.

“Why are you crying?” JJ asked, elation deflating as he stopped himself to look down at his omega.

Georgi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Despite the tears, there was a pained smile.

“God, I thought you’d be angry,” he managed. “You’re only 21 and we’ve not been bonded for that long.” He frowned. “Apparently my contraception failed.”

“So what? I know that can happen,” JJ said, sitting up and pulling Georgi’s head against his chest. Sure, he was younger than Georgi, but he wasn’t stupid. “Maybe it was just meant to be.”

Georgi smiled, all gratitude. “Maybe,” he said.

“I’d have never guessed. Why didn’t your scent shift?” JJ asked, burying his nose into Georgi’s hair. He smelled just as he always did.

“Because I took heat suppressors throughout most of my career, my scent is a bit off. The doctor said it should adjust in a few weeks.”

“Oh, nice.”

JJ could only imagine how great that would be. He’d always liked the scent of pregnant omegas, which tickled his protective instincts, and if it was his own bond mate, he knew he’d have trouble letting Georgi walk as far as ten steps away from him.

“You want the child, right?” JJ asked, suddenly, because his own all-encompassing euphoria had skipped over the detail that Georgi had spent most of the week acting like someone had died. “We’re going to make it work,” he promised, quickly. “Money isn’t an issue, and I’m going to have time in the off-season. And when there’s competitions, you two can come along and cheer me on.”

As Georgi settled against him, he looked at JJ the way he usually did, with loving adoration. JJ felt like some puzzle piece in his mind that had been askew all week and kept him on edge was finally sliding back into place.

“I like that,” Georgi said, even as he shook his head. “I didn’t even know you wanted a child - we hadn’t even talked about that.”

“ _A_ child? I want to have at least as many kids as my parents did. I love big families.”

“You have seven siblings,” Georgi said weakly.

JJ just grinned.

“Let’s first have this one,” Georgi answered, smile growing wider. Reluctantly, he raised his head and disentangled himself from JJ’s embrace. “Wait here a moment.”

When he returned to climb back into the nest, he was carrying his phone. JJ took it from his hand and his breath stopped as he saw the picture on the screen, which was a grey-and-white ultrasound image. There was already a baby there – with a head as big as its body and small, twig-like limbs, to be sure, but most definitely a baby.

“I’m thirteen weeks along. The doctor says it’s a girl,” Georgi supplied, his head affectionately leaning against JJ’s.

“A little princess.” JJ couldn’t stop grinning. “I have to call my parents,” he added, zooming in on a tiny foot with white dots approximating toes. “And Antoine, and Juliette, and Romy, everyone! They’ll be over the moon they get to be aunts and uncles.” He dropped the phone and dragged Georgi into a kiss, one hand reaching for his belly to splay his hand over it. “I chose the right day to build a nest.”


End file.
